


Baby, Baby

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song Lyrics, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: The very first fan fiction I ever wrote.  Written about four years ago.  Also the only Roman Reigns centric fic I have ever written.I don't write for WWE anymore, so I figured I would post it.  Just a cute little fluffy piece about Roman singing in the shower
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Baby, Baby

“Baby, baby I’m taken with the notion, to love you with the sweetest of devotion!” You clasped a hand over your mouth to stop your giggles from escaping as you pointed the video recorder of your IPhone at the frosted glass enclosed shower in your master bathroom. You could just make out the shadowy form of your boyfriend Roman Reigns as he belted out the Amy Grant song. “Stop for a minute, baby I’m so glad you’re mine!” he sang loudly and completely off key. You were unable to hold back a snort as he threw up his hand mimicking the stop sign. His singing abruptly cut off and he peered through the glass.

“Baby girl, what are you doing?” he asked. You hurriedly shut off the recorder and lowered the phone. 

“Nothing.” You said innocently. Not believing you for a second Roman pushed open the door, steam escaping as water dripped onto the marble floors. Seeing the phone in your hands his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He could see the amusement in your eyes as you bit your lip trying to hold in your laughter. 

You slowly started backing out of the bathroom, mumbling excuses about getting clothes out of the dryer. As soon as you were clear of the doorway you took off running, giggling madly as you pulled up your messages and attaching the video to one. Looking over your shoulder you saw the butt naked dripping form of Roman hurrying down the hallway after you. 

“You better not have video of me on there.” He warned. You stuck your tongue out and darted into your bedroom hurriedly selecting the desired contacts.

You let out a loud oomph when you were tackled onto the bed, pinned underneath Roman. Stretching your arms out you hurriedly pressed send and let out a delighted giggle.

“What did you do?” he asked bringing his hands to your ribs and beginning to mercilessly tickle you. 

Through gasps of laughter you confessed. “I totally didn’t take a video of you singing, and I totally didn’t send it to Dean and Seth.” His hands froze their movements as your words sunk in and message notifications began beeping on your phone. 

“Oh Y/N, you are so gonna pay for that.” He growled, resuming his tickling torture as you squirmed to get away from him.


End file.
